Control mechanisms of the type employing a single lever need to be easily operable free of troubles even by unskilled persons and therefore must fulful the essential requirements of being so adapted that the throttle is held out of operation until the clutch of engine is completely shifted and having a construction by which the clutch is always held in its shifted position during the operation of the throttle. However, none of the control mechanisms heretofore known can fully satisfy these requirements.